


The Real Italian Spread

by ColetheWolf



Series: Smut Bomb: May 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Come Eating, Fingerfucking, M/M, Pizza Boy!AU, Rimming, Rough Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Top!Stiles, bottom!theo, cocky!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: Theo works as a pizza delivery boy but finds himself overwhelmed when the hot guy at the delivery address invites him inside for a quick fuck.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Smut Bomb: May 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764541
Comments: 9
Kudos: 221





	The Real Italian Spread

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one in my drafts for a long time, but I finally finished it! I don't really know how much more cliche I can get with smut, tbh. Pizza delivery is such an overused trope, but it's so hot! Lol! I hope you guys enjoy this one!

Theo hated his job. 

As much as he hated working at Pizza Attack—a small localized pizzeria in Beacon Hills—there weren’t many other occupations available for the average twenty year old college student. Minimum wage was a necessity if Theo actually wanted to be able to pay his rent on time for the first time in the past couple months. Plus, Theo knew that he wouldn’t be stuck as a pizza delivery boy for the rest of his life. The cheesy pizza grease-soaked nights were only temporary. 

However, not even the delightful fantasy of being able to eventually cut loose from the migraine-inducing job was enough to keep Theo away from stewing in fury. He was too good looking to haul around pizza boxes all night. He deserved to be out there on the party scene with the rest of his friends from college. But all of them had their parent’s money to play with when it came to rent and food. Theo didn’t have that luxury. 

An order for three extra large pepperoni pizzas came through the pizzeria’s computer system, which wasn’t really a problem. Theo wasn’t the chef, so it wasn’t like it was his precious energy getting pumped into making all of those ooey-gooey delights. But what really pissed Theo off was the order’s listed address, simply because it was right on the edge of where Pizza Attack made deliveries—a solid twenty minutes away from the main pizzeria. And not only that, but it was located in East Beacon Hills—which was filled with ritzy mansions and overly judgmental old people. 

After the twenty minute drive across town, Theo pulled up to the house that matched the address on the receipt. He parked alongside the curb on the street, grabbed his delivery bag with the goods, and then stepped out into the cold night air. There was nothing inherently threatening about the house—it was as normal as a massive mansion could be. Theo stepped onto the sidewalk and came up to meet the line of iron gating that protected the privacy of the home—pressing down onto the call button of the call box. 

“Pizza?” A voice breezed through the speaker—sounding chilled out and way different from what Theo expected to hear from the neighborhood’s reputation. 

“Uh—yeah?” Theo said, caught somewhere between being frustrated and puzzled. “Three extra large pepperoni pizzas for—uh, Stiles Stilinski?”

“Fuck yes.”

There was a loud buzz, followed by the sound of the gate’s electronic lock getting switched open. Theo slid open the large gate door and walked through the threshold. He made his way up the grand entryway and to the oversized wooden front door, giving it a few harsh knocks—way harder than he normally would. But hey, that’s just the kind of shit rich people had to deal with if they made the decision to install massive, unnecessary doors.

The door was quickly pulled open, causing Theo to involuntarily jump at the sudden movement. He nearly lost his balance and dropped the pizzas down to the ground, but he recovered almost immediately just before the homeowner caught sight of the embarrassing display. But then once the homeowner actually came into Theo’s field of vision, he almost dropped the pizzas anyways for an entirely different reason. 

The dude at the front door was an adult, but he wasn’t some snobby-looking old man like Theo knew lived in the neighborhood. Stiles was actually around the same age as Theo—which kind of miffed Theo on account of the fact that the guy standing in front of him was already rich as fuck and would never have to balance working at a slummy pizzeria while taking 15 units at the local university. 

But the guy’s age really wasn’t what shook Theo down to his own bitter core. Theo blinked a couple times just to make sure that he wasn’t hallucinating or dreaming…and nope—he wasn’t. Stiles really was standing there completely naked. Well, not _ completely _ naked. He had on a pair of socks. The guy was also wearing a really nice robe, but the robe wasn’t tied shut. It was just left completely open and Theo could see  _ everything _ . 

Stiles was somewhat taller than Theo, but he wasn’t as muscular. Not to say that the stranger was some wimp. Not at all. The dude was toned up nicely in all of the right places, with nice abs and a deep cut v-line. Stiles also had pale skin, which was freckled up with tiny beauty marks. He had messy brown hair, bright amber eyes, and just a touch of body hair that situated itself as a tuff of chest hair and a nice treasure trail and led all the way down to the man’s huge cock. 

Theo couldn’t even look away. His eyes were locked onto Stiles’ massive package. And what was worse was that the guy wasn’t even hard. He was completely flaccid and still bigger than all of the dudes that Theo had ever fooled around with. Suddenly, making the pizza delivery was the last thing on Theo’s mind. He didn’t even want a tip. He just wanted to stare for a little bit without things getting weird.

And that’s when Theo dropped the pizzas.

Theo didn’t spill the pizzas out of the velcroed-shut delivery case, but the whole package did fall down to the ground. Luckily, the whole thing landed face-side up, which helped in protecting all of the pizza toppings from getting all flipped around and smashes. Theo couldn’t help himself, though. He was in awe. And as he slowly knelt down to pick up his delivery bag, he found himself unable to stop his own eyes from raking down Stiles’ naked body.

“What’s up with the look of terror on your face, dude?” Stiles asked jokingly. “Have you never seen a dick before?”

“Uh—not like that.”

“Aw, you’re small?” Stiles said with a loud and groaned tune of what seemed to be disappointment. 

Theo instantly snapped back into reality, his temper already heightened. “No—! Fuck you. I’m a good eight inches at full mast. Don’t get it fucking twisted.”

“Damn...I didn’t think you were gonna be so damn touchy.” Stiles laughed, playfully punching out against Theo’s broad shoulder. “But hey—wanna touch me?”

“Right here?!”

“Uh, no—I’m not trying to get the cops called.” Stiles explained brightly. “And I’m not trying to let you drop all of my shit again. You can come inside...prove you’re actually eight inches….”

Theo wasn’t about to chicken out, especially not in front of some rich punk. He wasn’t a pussy. Plus, the whole situation was a matter of principle and respect. Theo knew that he couldn’t just let some snobby, uptight twunk assume that just because  _ he _ was packing a behemoth in his pants, that everybody else was tiny. Sure, maybe in comparison—he’d be small. But eight inches was still big. 

Stiles closed the front door behind Theo’s abrupt entrance. Theo made his way through the house until he came across a pleasant place to set down the pizzas and expose himself to a total stranger. It was an expansive living room—which was decked out with a couple leather couches, recliners, pinball machines, and the biggest television that Theo had ever seen in a house. He set down his protective delivery carrying case on a glass-topped side table and then turned around. 

“You’re actually already working with a whole lot, dude.” Stiles acknowledged happily, visibly scoping out the plumpness of Theo’s ass and the thickness of his thighs. “How about we skip the dick measuring contest and you just sit on my face—let me eat you out.”

Stiles thumbed at his chin as his eyes tracked up and down Theo’s body. He smirked suggestively, which delivered like an iron-clad punch to Theo’s nervous system. Damn— that was hot. And damn—maybe the dick measuring contest really wasn’t that big of a deal anyways. Maybe it wasn’t the principle of the matter. Maybe Theo really just wanted to get fucked real hard and fast before having to deliver more pizzas. 

“Are you normally this eager to fuck random dudes?” Theo asked snarkily, shifting his stance. He couldn’t help but notice the Stiles’ already massive dick thickening up.

“When they look like you—yeah.” Stiles chuckled. “You miss 100% of the shots you don’t take and uh—I bet I can have you sobbing out my name if you give me ten—twenty— _ thirty _ minutes. However long you wanna go for.”

“I’ve got more deliveries to do, bro.” Theo scoffed, still hanging on the edge of dropping down to his knees.

“Then we’ll make it quick.” 

Theo initially stared blankly, trying to sort out what he wanted to do. But then he found himself nodding. Why not? Sex was good. Sex was great. And there wasn’t anything wrong with taking a break from delivering pizzas. Plus, Theo knew he wasn’t going to get anything when he got back home after the night’s shift. Why not take advantage of the opportunity?

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, Stiles pulled Theo in for a heated, tongue-heavy kiss. It felt electric. Theo rode with it. Stiles tasted like bubblegum and sin, which Theo happily drank into his own body as he kissed hard at the man’s perfectly soft lips. The two kissed fast and sloppy, chasing something that was yet to be even properly established. But it felt better this way and neither of them wanted to break free for a clean breath. 

“Ah, fuck— _ Stiles. _ ” Theo groaned softly, pulling away from the man’s addictive kiss. “What the fuck kind of name is that anyways?”

“It’s a family name—” Stiles breathed cockily, thumbing at his own bottom lip. “—and I’m definitely going to have you screaming it.”

Stiles trailed his hands down Theo’s stomach, feeling the ridges of his abs flex underneath the soft fabric of the solid black collared polo-shirt that he was wearing. He bit teasingly at Theo’s bottom lip and then craned his neck downward, letting his own connect with the soft skin of Theo’s neck. If anything, he would be sending Theo back to work with a few love bites and bruises. 

And then, Stiles let his fingers work down to the button and zipper of Theo’s tight black jeans. He thumbed at the button and opened them up, halting the kiss for just a moment so that he could score a proper peak down to where Theo was wearing a simple pair of navy-blue boxer briefs. He reached into Theo’s jeans and grabbed hold of where Theo was achingly hard and already leaking pre-cum through the fabric of his boxers, then tugged both the pair of jeans and boxers down the meat of Theo’s muscular thighs. 

Theo jerked away from the kiss with a panted groan and hurriedly reached down to help Stiles with the jeans removal. Theo shuffled his legs out from the confines of the pants and boxers and then kicked them aside. His own fat cock sprung up into the open air and immediately slapped into where Stiles’ cock was still plumping up into full hardness. But the feeling of their hot shafts grinding up against one another’s made Theo’s body shiver. 

Stiles pushed back against Theo’s lean chest, letting the boy crash down onto the couch cushions behind him. His lips were beaten red from all of the fierce kissing and he was already drunk off of the encounter despite barely doing anything. All Theo knew was that he was completely naked from the waist down. And his full eight inches bobbed around as he fell backward and landed, dripping a steady stream of precum down his own thick shaft. 

Theo sat comfortably on the couch and stared up to meet Stiles’ cocky smirk. It was a secret that Theo liked feeling as though he was putty in somebody else’s hands. And although he tried to limit the amount of random hookups he encountered, Theo couldn’t help but want his very quick session with Stiles to at least feel very long. And maybe if Stiles’ massive length worked their wonders, Theo could clock out for the rest of the night on a case of a bad limp. 

Stiles flung off the open robe that he was wearing and then dropped down to his knees in front of the couch— settling between Theo’s spread thighs. He quickly took hold of Theo’s ankles and then pulled the boy’s legs apart, pushing them back until Theo's legs were essentially leveled with his own ears. And then without as much as a cocky snort, Stiles craned downward to where Theo’s tight hole was on display. 

Theo felt his skin flash hot with sweat as his legs wobbled where Stiles held them in place. And then Stiles’ wicked tongue drove into Theo’s tight heat and began to work him over with unmistakable enthusiasm. Theo didn’t think that he was going to moan— at least, not as loud as he actually did. But he couldn’t help himself. He hadn’t had somebody eat him out in what felt like ages and Stiles was good. 

Theo brought down one of his hands and cupped the back of Stiles’ head. It was his way of attempting to serve as a backseat driver, but Stiles definitely didn’t need the guidance. Stiles knew exactly what he was doing and where he was going. He had clearly done it before, a million times over. And Theo couldn’t stop himself from melting under the lewd precision of Stiles’ tongue work. 

After what probably amounted to a solid thirty minutes— Theo had lost track of time— Stiles pulled back with a sloppy grin on his face. Theo was wrecked and Stiles drew an immense amount of satisfaction from it. Stiles spat down onto the boy’s wet hole and then used the pad of his own thumb to rub at Theo’s tightness, prodding a few of his fingers around in an enticing way. 

Stiles pushed in a couple of his fingers, slowly—watching the way Theo’s face seemed to tighten and then almost immediately soften into bliss. The cheeks of Theo’s pretty face flushed red and Stiles set a casual rhythm with his couple digits. He drove them in and out of Theo’s tightness, nice and slow, keeping the pace calm and relaxed. 

But each and every time he stuffed them forward, Stiles took note of the way Theo’s feet wobbled. Theo was still wearing his socks and sneakers, but Stiles knew that had they been removed along with the pants and boxers, he would have been able to see Theo’s toes involuntarily curl with pleasure. Theo was so sensitive. 

“Can I fuck you raw?” Stiles casually asked, not letting up as he continued to finger Theo. 

Theo breathed hard—trading glances between Stiles’ expectant eyes and down to where he could watch Stiles’ powerful, slender fingers squelch into his wet hole. What the fuck was he supposed to say in response? No? Ask if Stiles was clean? What was that going to matter? Theo was already on edge and wanted to get railed. They were already almost there—just a little bit further. 

“I— don’t care, dude.” Theo mumbled, eyelids fluttered shut. “Just hurry up—plow into me.”

Stiles snorted and stood up from where he had been knelt down. He gave himself a few solid strokes with one of his hands and used his free hand to reach over to the wooden console table that was situated on the side of the couch—opening one of the drawers to pull out a tiny bottle of lube. And then he stepped closer to the edge of the couch, where Theo’s ass was ready to get rocked. 

Slowly, Stiles crouched down so that he could align his massive rod with Theo’s tightness. He upcapped the lube and poured a pleasant amount onto his shaft, stroking his length in the tightness of his own grip a couple times more. And just when Theo looked like he was about to bark out in anticipatory anger, Stiles tossed the bottle of lube to one of the couch’s empty cushions and lined up with Theo’s hole—nuding himself inward. 

“Fucking— _ Christ _ , dude.” Theo gasped out, throwing his head back in surprise. “You already feel so fucking big.”

“I am.” Stiles agreed cockily. “But I’m only like—six inches in. You sure you’re gonna be able to take the whole thing?”

“Fuck you.” Theo grunted with a laugh. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt more and more of Stiles’ massive length spear into his body. “I’m not a fucking pussy.”

“No, you’re not— _ fuck no _ you’re not. Believe me—” Stiles snorted, craning down to press his forehead against Theo’s. Theo’s eyes opened back up and the two traded stares. “—you’re already so much tighter than any pussy I’ve ever fucked.”

Stiles pressed his hips inward— nice and slow— until his hips snapped up against Theo’s ass. He let out an arrogant exhale of breath, staring down to where Theo was just looking up at him in broken awe. Stiles’ entire length was jammed up into Theo’s tight warmth and Theo took it so fucking nicely. Stiles took a second to bask in the feeling of it—patting himself on the back for also being nice enough to let his stranger pizza delivery man prepare himself for what was about to come once Stiles actually  _ moved _ . 

But Theo knew that he wasn’t anybody’s bitch—no matter who fucked him up the ass. He called the shots. Quickly, Theo reached forward and grabbed onto Stiles’ bare and broad shoulders. He pulled the main downward into his control, holding on tight. He snorted out a dry, breathless kind of laugh that could only be explained as a show of dominance. And then, Theo wrapped both of his legs around Stiles’ waist and pulled the big-dicked stud closer inward and tighter—feeling the man’s massive cock push itself even further into Theo’s guts.

“Damn—you’re fucking hungry for it.” Stiles cooed confidently. “Okay—okay, you don’t even know what you’re getting that tight fucking ass of yours into.”

Theo dug the heels of his feet into the dimples of Stiles’ lower back. “Shut the fuck up and fuck me, then.” He laughed.

Stiles didn’t hold back and he certainly didn’t half-ass anything. His ‘beginners rhythm’ was practically non-existent. Bottoms got what they got. As far as Stiles was concerned, the slow ease into Theo’s tightness was more than enough for the man to prepare himself. And with a cocky laugh, Stiles started to thrust in and out of Theo’s body—hard and rough and fast. There was no hesitation, just an overwhelmingly bright and obvious glow of confidence. 

Boorish grunts were knocked out of Theo’s throat in time with Stiles’ quick thrusts. Theo was fairly certain—no,  _ completely _ certain—that Stiles’ cock was thrusting in and touching parts of him that he hadn’t ever managed to touch for himself. Theo held on for dear life. His legs remained wrapped firmly around Stiles’ tight waistline. It helped keep some stability, but it also helped Theo keep Stiles from pulling back too far. Theo wanted Stiles’ close. He didn’t want to feel empty. 

Stiles banged it out unfathomably hard and wild—almost as if he was unhinged. But that was just his style. He knew what the fuck he was doing. His hips rocked deep into Theo’s guts. He punched his thrusts as deep as he could possibly manage, rewarding his ears with the sound of the harsh rhythmic slaps that echoed out when his pelvis and heavy balls smacked against Theo’s open thighs. And all of the pleasured shouts that rang out from Theo’s mouth fed Stiles’ hungry enthusiasm. 

Five minutes later. Stiles’ thrusts drew quicker. Theo’s moans drew louder. Stiles grabbed hold of the base of his fat cock and pulled himself out of Theo’s hole, giving it a few strokes. Theo remained on the couch, sweaty and red in the face, unsure as what the hell Stiles was about to do now. But then Stiles dropped down to his knees in-between Theo’s spread legs and spat down onto the boy’s hole, immediately stuffing three of his fingers into Theo’s tightness. 

“Ah, fuck yeah.” Stiles growled, biting at his bottom lip. He stared Theo directly in the eyes and he started to fingerfuck Theo’s already wet and sloppy pink hole like before. “Tell me how bad you want it.”

“Fuck, man—” Theo managed, bringing one of his hands down to stroke at his own hard cock. 

Stiles’ fingers were long and capable. He was just as talented with them as he was with his cock. Nobody stood a chance. Especially not Theo. As Stiles speared his digits deeper into Theo’s tightness, curving them around to press into the boy’s prostate, Stiles couldn’t help but smirk at the way Theo’s facial expression seemed to flip through a multitude of expressions—unable to land on just one. Gleefulness, shock, desperation, pleasure—Theo’s face displayed it all. 

At an instance, Stiles withdrew his fingers. A slow, droned grumble spilled from Theo’s lips. Stiles gripped his fingers around the meat of his massive cock and stood back up, crouching down just enough so that he could level his package with Theo’s hole. And then he teasingly prodded the head of his cock against where Theo was desperate to be filled up again. 

“You gonna just moan like some  _ bitch _ ?” Stiles laughed, playfully dragging his cock around Theo’s heat. “No—tell me what you want. Lemme hear it, baby.”

“So that’s what you like?” Theo continued to stroke himself. He wiggled his hips around, melting into the feeling of Stiles’ cock prodding around near his hole. “You like it when guys and girls tell you what they want you to do—where they want you—how they want it, hmm?”

“Damn right, delivery boy.” Stiles said confidently. “So tell me.”

“I want it— back where you had it—deep—” Theo groaned. His body jolted as he felt the head of Stiles’ dripping cock press inward, back into his hole. “—don’t stop this time—keep it going—fuck me— _ fucking _ —rail me into next week, bro.”

Stiles gave an unapologetically smug laugh and shoved his cock back into Theo’s ass, setting his rhythm right back into the same mode of roughness that he had delivered beforehand. Theo cried out with glee—biting back pleasured ‘oh yeahs’ and ‘fuck yeahs’. Stiles stayed charged and energetic. He fucked harder and faster, sometimes swivelling his hips around to press into Theo at different angles. 

Theo’s feet bobbed around high in the air as Stiles pounded into him. It was merciless. Stiles’ reckless rhythm set fire to Theo’s insides. His hands and feet felt as though they were going numb from the amount of pleasure. But Stiles didn’t stop. His hips were robotic and brutal, yet determined to please. Every thrust inward seemed calculated and hit right on the spot. Theo saw stars every time that Stiles fucked into him. 

“”Oh fuck! Yeah, pound it—pound my fucking ass!” Theo enthused, stroking himself even harder. He could feel a deep swirling heat twinge inside of his stomach. He was close. “Fuck that shit up, dude—fuck yeah!”

Theo kept his legs spread and up in the air. He jerked harder at his leaking cock as he felt Stiles’ cock hammer into his body. His skin tingled. His eyes saw occasional flashes of white. His entire body shook to the rhythm of Stiles’ movement. Theo was in pure bliss. The only thing that he wanted to do was enjoy how good it felt to have Stiles drive into him. He didn’t want to think about anything else—not deliveries, not his job, not anything. Just Stiles.

“FUCK—take it! Take it!” Stiles sneered lustfully. “You take it so fucking good— _ fucking shit! _ ”

“—told you ” Theo panted out breathlessly. “—I wasn’t a fucking pussy.”

Stiles snorted out a laugh. His body rocked hard into Theo’s. Stiles’ face was flushed red. His fair skin glowed bright with the sweat that dripped enticingly down the svelte ridges of his muscle. He ran his fingers back through the wetness of his sweaty hair. He remained focused—beaming intently down to Theo’s face. All the while, Stiles’ body edged closer and closer to release. 

“Fuck, dude— _ fuck _ ….Stiles—fuck—” Theo babbled, cock dripping hard and hot in his hand. “I’m gonna fucking blow.”

“Me too.” Stiles muttered. He sounded broken and slurred and outside of his mind. “Fuck—fuck—fuck!”

Stiles’ rapid hips stuttered to a punishing stop. He groaned and lodged himself deep inside of Theo’s hot ass—feeling the way that his orgasm ripped through his system. Stiles felt his cock throb rapidly and pulse—blowing shot after shot of hot cum deep into Theo’s overworked, tight walls. And he knew that Theo would be dripping with him for hours afterwards. That fact alone kept Stiles’ body and mind dancing high above everything else around him—refusing to come down. 

At the same time, Theo’s own orgasm rocked into him just as hard as Stiles’ hips. With a raw shout of pleasure, Theo worked himself through it. He felt the searing heat of his own cum splash up to strike against the sweat-soaked company shirt that he still had on. He felt some of it splatter against his chin and felt the rest of it drip over where his knuckles remained firmly wrapped around where he was throbbing with heat.

Theo gave a short-winded laugh and pulled his fingers away from where they had been tightly wrapped around his own cock. He raised his fingers up into the air, letting Stiles take note of the way that they dripped with fresh cum. Theo waggled his cum-soaked fingers suggestively, and then brought them back towards his mouth. As Stiles watched—flushed bright in the face with post-sex exhaustion—Theo slipped a couple of his fingers into his own mouth and lapped at his own spend. 

Theo groaned out as his own taste splashed across his tongue. He sucked at his fingers slowly and suggestively, turning it into somewhat of a show. But then Stiles craned forward and knocked Theo’s hand out of the way, replacing the messy digits with his own lips. The two kissed hard and passionately, swirling their tongues around together—sharing the taste of Theo’s release—casually moaning and biting at each other’s lips. 

“Fuck, dude…” Theo gasped as the two broke their kiss. Stiles collapsed down onto the couch to slouch next to where Theo remained. “...you fuck like god.”

“You fucking loved it.” Stiles laughed. “Should’ve seen your face….”

“Shit—I know.” Theo swept his hands across his sweaty face and then fixed his snapback. “Should’ve recorded that to jerk off to again later.”

“Next time.”

Theo snorted out, nudging playfully at Stiles’ shoulder. “Don’t make fucking promises you’re not gonna keep.”

“I like pizza.” Stiles confirmed cockily. “—expect more orders from my address, delivery boy.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope that you liked it! As always, I appreciate comments, critiques, and suggestions for future fics! Also kudos!


End file.
